


jealous of the wind

by paperthinn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Color Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: uwu





	jealous of the wind

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Tyler’s thirteen when Joshua Dun bumps into him. He’s thirteen in the seventh grade when suddenly his eyes explode with color. Tyler’s thirteen when he gasps and drops everything from his arms and Josh is fourteen when he spins around to meet his soulmate’s eyes. 

They were both fourteen when they told their parents, when they were told that it was impossible. People don’t meet their soulmates until later in life. Tyler ignores them. He and Josh get along, fit together, and they’re fifteen when they stay up all night talking about everything and nothing. It’s that night that Josh kisses Tyler. They’re fifteen when they become boyfriends. Their parents start to believe them. Tyler’s mom doesn’t see him happy unless he’s with Josh.

Tyler’s seventeen when Josh gets his own apartment. Josh is eighteen, and Tyler’s mom tells him to  _ go, go live with him.  _ Tyler’s seventeen, turns eighteen, and he moves in with the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Tyler’s eighteen when Josh holds him, takes Tyler into his arms after something so intimate, and Tyler tells Josh he loves him. He has before. Now, it’s different. It’s solid.

Tyler’s twenty-two when he runs out of the house, when he takes a carton of eggs in his hands. Tyler’s twenty-two when suddenly everything goes black and white again, Tyler’s twenty-two when he drops the carton of eggs and yellow smashes everywhere on the floor of the grocery store. A worker looks at him, and that worker is thirty-three when he watches twenty-two-year-old Tyler’s eyes go dark and sad.

Tyler’s twenty-three when, on December 3rd, he attends Josh’s funeral. He doesn’t say anything. Tyler’s twenty-three when his mother holds him, but not in the same way Josh did. He’s twenty-three and he’ll never see color again. Josh is dead.

Tyler was thirteen when Joshua Dun bumped into him. He was thirteen in the seventh grade when his eyes suddenly exploded with color.


End file.
